The Zero's Unknown
by swordmaster7175
Summary: What happens when it's not Saito that Louise summons, but a god from another world? Find out inside. Louise might seem a little OOC for the first couple of chapters. Slight crossover with Hyperdimension Neptunia. Possible sequel to my other story The Unknown. I don't own anything from Hyperdimension or familiar of zero.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I was given inspiration to write this because of two very good (in my opinion) stories i've read recently about Familiar of zero, The Familiar of Zero: Start of the Old Beginning and Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace, I'd highly recommend that you give those two a read if your interested.

"Hey" - normal speech

'Hey' - normal speech (can't understand/different language)

' _Hey'_ \- thoughts/mental conversation.

(Hey) - me speaking directly to you

Chapter 1

Pov Kaito

Virtua Forest

Kaito's thoughts

' _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast Universe.'_ I heard a female voice that sounded a little desperate in my head causing me to stop in my tracks as I was walking through a simply lit forest with my fenrir Karin before thinking, _'what was that?'_

"Hey, Karin, did you hear anything?" I asked the small fenrir, who was the size she was when she was a pup, but got a questioning tilt of her head in response, "I thought so. Stick close to me in case something happens." After getting a bark in response from her we resumed our walk.

' _I wonder if Croire has something to do with this. She's been rather quiet since she was put in my sword.'_ I thought to myself before hearing the same voice as before resume speaking, _'My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant; heed my call! I wish from the very bottom of my heart! Answer my guidance and appear!'_ After I heard that part a green portal opened up underneath Karin and I as we passed between two trees, "Well Karin; looks like we're going for a trip!" I said grabbing her before we fell through the portal into a black space."

Moments earlier

Tristain Academy of Magic

Pov Louise

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast Universe." I said trying not to sound desperate.

"What kind of spell is that?" Montmorency, a girl with blond hair styled in victorian ringlets and blue eyes, asked.

"Whatever it is; it's original." Guiche, a boy that also has blond hair blue eyes, answered.

' _Just ignore them and focus Louise!'_ I thought to myself before continuing, "My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant; heed my call! I wish from the very bottom of my heart! Answer my guidance and appear!" As I finished the spell I twirled my wand once in the air before pointing it forward, but caused another explosion much to my dismay.

As the smoke from the explosion started clearing something was being revealed bringing my spirits up slightly and causing everyone else to grow silent, _'Did I actually succeed?'_ I thought to myself. As the smoke began to clear even more the figure was revealed to be a kneeling man with short hair that started off a light brown by the roots then faded off into white; he was wearing a black knee-length coat that appeared to have white and silver threads for the stitching, white pants that had black stitching, black mid-calf length boots, a gold locket around his neck, and a white shirt with a strange LS in a square over where his heart should be; and as he stood up to his full height (5'10") and opened his eyes it was revealed that they were different colors with his right eye being a dark crimson and his left being a dark blue. It was also revealed that he was holding a small white wolf that had patches of sky blue fur. _'Is he meant to be my familiar?'_

Pov Kaito

just after the explosion

' _Where are we?'_ I thought to myself as I stood up still holding Karin in my arms.

'Are you supposed to be my familiar?' A small girl with pink hair and eyes spoke to me in a semi-familiar language with a questioning tone. She was wearing a white blouse, a black skirt with matching stockings, and a black cape with a strange emblem to keep it tied around her neck.

' _Is that what she summoned? Impossible she's just a zero.'_ I heard a few voices around us say in the same questioning tone, _'Let's leave. It's obvious that she just grabbed a commoner in that smoke.'_

"Where are we?" I asked trying to communicate with the girl in front of me, but only got a tilt of her head. _'The language that they use sounds similar to one from one of the island continents that surround Gamindustri. I think I learned enough of it from Noire that I can at least communicate.'_ taking a breath before speaking again I said, "Where are we?"

This got a better response as she responded with "We are at the Tristain Academy of Magic and I believe that I summoned you as my familiar. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. What is yours?"

' _If she truly did summon me; then I should probably keep some of my identity a secret until the two of us are alone.'_ I thought to myself before saying, "My name is Kaito Raglan, and this is Karin." I finished as I put Karin on the ground.

"Miss Vallière it is imperative that you finish the ritual with your familiar." An older balding man said as he approached us.

"How exactly is that done?" I asked the man after he said that.

"Just trust miss Vallière here." The man answered, "The three of us will talk after that. Now miss Vallière if you would."

'Pentagon of the five elements bind this man to me as my familiar.' The girl I now knew as Louise said but I couldn't understand for some reason. When she motioned for me to bend down closer to her; as I did so she surprised me by giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"What did you do that for!" I said angrily.

"That was necessary to finish the ritual." She answered before a burning sensation started to form on the back of my left hand as something engraved itself on my hand.

Upon seeing the back of my hand the man said, "Come with me you two. We have much to discuss about your familiar miss Vallière. Something like this has never been seen before."

"Fine. Let's go." I said looking at the man, "Karin come on."

"You too miss Vallière." The man said before walking towards his office with me following behind him, "My name is Colbert. What is yours?"

"Kaito. It's a pleasure to meet you mister Colbert." I said in response while looking around at the nearby area. I noticed several towers surrounding a bigger tower in the center. _'This place is so different from Lastation.'_ I thought to myself as I unconsciously grabbed my locket.

Colbert's office

10 minutes later

"Now that we're here in private; would you care to explain more about yourself. I'm sure that miss Vallière is curious as well" Colbert asked me after we were all seated at the table, "While you talk I would like to examine your runes; if you wouldn't mind."

"Go ahead." I said putting my left hand, exposing the runes (the normal gandalfr runes with an added power button symbol under it), on the desk while looking around at the various things in the office, "Just know there are things about my past that I am uncomfortable speaking about."

"Like what?" Louise asked.

"Like what I had to do to save my sister-in-law shortly after she was born." I responded looking down at the ground, "Long story short about that is that she was born very sickly and weak, so I had to do something that caused my wife immense sadness even though I thought I had taken precautions against that."

"I am sorry to hear that then," Colbert said bowing his head in apology, "I did not wish to bring up bad memories."

"Is there any magic that can make communicating easier?" I asked the two of them, "I barely know this language to be able to hold a conversation, and explaining about myself will take a while; while I'm asking is there any magic that can detects lies?"

"There surely is. Just give me a minute." Colbert said before he started to cast the spells.

"What kind of a wolf is Karin?" Louise asked me.

"She's not actually a wolf." I said getting a quizzical look from Louise as Karin jumped up onto my lap, "She's actually a special fenrir which are normally 11 feet at their highest while they are 17 feet from snout to tail."

"The spells have been cast." Colbert said, "You may begin whenever you are ready."

"Thank you. I want the two of you to keep an open mind about everything in about to tell you." I told the two of them, "As I have already told the two of you my name is Kaito Raglan; the son of Rex and Chian Raglan."

"I have never heard of those name before." Colbert said.

"That's to be expected. I'm from a different world after all." I said getting shocked looks from the two others in the room, "I was at one point a normal human."

"What do you mean at one point?" Louise asked me with a tilted head.

"I would very much like to know as well." Colbert said while jotting down notes.

"Remember when I said that I had to do something to save my sister-in-law?" I asked getting nods from the two, "Well she was what was known as a CPU candidate, otherwise called a goddess in training, in my world. I had to have someone seal mr inside her until such a point in time that her life force stabilized enough to the point that she would be able to live on her own. I didn't realize that I would be changed by the energy that coursed within her."

"If she was a goddess as you say; then how was she born so sickly?" Louise asked incredulously.

"It's complicated to explain, but i'll do my best. CPU's, who each rule one of four nations, are powered from the very faith that people have in them, and the candidates are born from that same faith. Uni, my sister, was born a little too quickly for her body to cope with, and my wife was saddened by what I did to save her, but not as much as she would have been had Uni passed away." I explained, "It was the energy that the people's faith generated that caused me to change."

"What is this energy called?" Colbert asked excitedly as he was writing his notes even faster.

"It's called Share Energy. I changed into the first APL, or god, of my world." I said seriously, "It took some time, but I was able to get my powers under control."

"Since you are 'god', are you immortal?' Louise asked.

"Effectively yes." I answered, "I can't die by means like old age, because I can't age, or illnesses; but I can be killed."

"Interesting." Colbert said putting his pencil down.

"What kinds of abilities can you use?" Louise asked shifting in her seat slightly.

"Before I changed I could use three elements mostly with weapon attacks," saying this got their eye to go wide, "those elements being fire, earth, and dark. I was also very good with my sword and my gauntlet. After ascending I gained an aura ability that multiplies my base power be 2, an ability to cause a concentrated explosion, another form that can fly, and an upgraded healing factor."

"Can you show us this other form of yours?" Colbert asked me with Louise agreeing with him.

"Unfortunately I cannot. I don't have any Share Energy in this world." I answered him, "Maybe once more people start believing in me I can, but as of now I cannot. Karin here has her own special ability that she can show you though."

"What is it?" Louise asked before Colbert could.

"Karin show them." After I said that Karin jumped into the desk and started glowing brightly. After the glowing subsided Louise and Colbert were left gawking when it was revealed that Karin was the size of a full grown wolf.

"This is truly fascinating." Colbert said excitedly.

"Do you have any weapons with you?" Louise asked after Karin jumped off the desk onto the floor.

"I have my sword and Gauntlet." I answered her.

"Where are they, if I may ask." Louise asked.

"Right here." I said as I summoned my sword before laying it on the table and summoning my gauntlet, "I made Eryn, my sword, out of the bones of an ancient dragon and ebon mithril."

"I've heard of mithril, but what is ebon mithril?" Colbert asked before reaching for my sword, "May I?"

"Go ahead." I answered as he picked Eryn up to examine it, "Louise, if I may ask, why did you sound desperate when you summoned me?"

"You could hear me?" Louise asked getting me to nod before I dismissed my gauntlet and look around the room more, "It's because I'm known as Louise the Zero. I've never succeeded at any magic I've tried to cast has only resulted in an explosion."

"Trust me Louise; you're no zero." I said causing her her to turn towards me, "You summoned me after all. Now why don't you tell me more about this world, so I can fit in more."

"That's a marvelous idea!" Colbert said handing me my sword back, "I'll keep most of what you shared here a secret, and only let the principle know that Louise summoned a human familiar. Before you go I have one more question for you."

"Go for it." I said resting my elbows on the table, "I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"What is this strange gem that's embedded into your sword?" He asked me, "It's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"It was a gift from my wife after we first met." I answered him, "What type of gem it is I don't know for sure."

"That's a bit saddening, but the three of you may go." He said trying to shoo us out the door.

"Did he lie at all mister Colbert?" Louise asked him quietly before she got gently pushed out the door.

"Everything he said was completely true. No matter how far fetched it sounds." he whispered back to her before pushing her out and closing the door.

Louise's Room

Pov Louise

20 minutes after leaving Colbert's office

"Thank you for giving me a brief explanation about where I am." Kaito said after he hung his coat on and sat in one on the two chairs in my room with his pet laying down by his feet.

"I'm sorry I don't have a bed ready for you. I thought I was going to be summoning an animal like everyone else did." I said apologizing to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine as long as I have Karin. " He told me before looking at the mirror in my room, "It's so surreal. I was just heading home from visiting my father when you summoned me."

"Is your wife going to miss you at all?" I asked trying to get to know about him.

"More than likely, but I have ways to be able to communicate with her." He answered, "I'm more worried about how little Emily's going to react."

"Who's Emily?" I asked him.

"My baby sister." I answered her, "Long story short; because of how my father died when I was five, I'm not going into that though, he was given a chance to come back to life if he could manage to beat the four guardians of the Graveyard in my world."

"What is the Graveyard?" I asked him trying to learn even more about his past.

"The Graveyard is the place where all departed souls go in my world." He answered before yawning making me realize just how tired he was, "I'll answer one more question before I go to sleep."

Thinking for a minute about what I wanted to ask him before deciding on what to ask him. "How did you meet your wife?" I asked.

"Now that's a good one. It was while I was looking for materials for my sword in a cave. I heard a dragon roar from deep inside the cave followed by a girls scream. Cursing my good nature I ran towards the scream only to see the girl that screamed was cornered by the dragon. Before I knew what I was doing I was drop kicking the dragon in the face." he said smiling while looking up at the ceiling, "After that we met up every so often to do quests together; our relationship went from strangers to best friends over the course of a year. Once that year passed; Uni came to be born."

"We can talk more tomorrow." I told him before I started to get ready for bed myself, "Can you step out for a moment? I'd like to get ready for bed."

"Let me know when your done." He said before standing up and walking to the door, "I'll be just outside the door."

Pov Kaito

Outside Louise's room

' _Well this is quite the predicament you've gotten yourself in.'_ A mischievous sounding feminine voice said in my thoughts.

' _Not now Croire.'_ I say in my thoughts while leaning on the wall beside the door, _'It has been a long day, and I really don't need any more trouble right now.'_

' _Hey I was only trying to have a conversation. There's not much to do while stuck in this sword of yours.'_ Croire responded with a bit of sass, _'I was going to tell you that if I can gather enough energy I could possibly get us home.'_

' _If you think you can; then try.'_ I responded to her with a mental sigh.

"You can come back in now." Louise said as she opened the door and poked her head out, "Try to get plenty of sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Sounds like everyday back home." I responded as I entered the room and laid down on the bed of hay that was set up next to the only bed in the room with karin curling up next to me, "Goodnight, Louise."

"Goodnight, Kaito." She responded after getting in her bed.

That Night

White void

Pov Kaito

"This place again?" I asked myself while letting out a sigh, "Uzume I know you're here, so come out."

"Your no fun." A voice said from behind me.

"Then don't make it a white void that I appear in every time." I said turning around to face the twin-tailed redhead, "Everyone's worried I take it?"

"In reverse order; yes everyone's worried, Noire especially, and i'll take it into consideration." She answered, "We all got a call about an hour ago from Noire saying that you hadn't returned and that you were not answering your phone, so what happened?"

"Long story short is that I got summoned into another world to be someone's familiar." I said as my answer before changing the white expanse of space into a sunny open grassy field with a forest off in the distance and laying down in the grass, "It happened too fast for Karin or myself to react. Can you tell everyone that I'm fine and that I'm working on a way to get back?"

"No problem. It was a good idea to form this mental link after all wasn't it?" She asked me as she sat down next to me.

"It really was; although Noire was against it at first." I said after relaxing into the grass looking up at the sky, "Bring Noire in next time if you can. I know for a fact that she'll want to hear the story from me directly."

"Can do!" She said happily, "I'll let everyone know that your doing fine and not to worry, so just take your time and get back to us all in one piece."

"I will do my best." I said turning my head to look her in the eyes, "You have my word on that."

After standing up and dusting herself off Uzume asked me, "Can I get a hug before I let you go?"

"I don't see why not. We are friends after all." I said standing up and spreading my arms out, "Now come here and give me a hug."

"You spoil me you know that?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I kind of have to right now." I said returning her hug, "Your the only one I can easily communicate with thats back home."

"You should probably wake up now." Uzume said releasing me from the hug, "It's almost morning."

"See you tomorrow night then." I said giving her a smile.

End

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think. This was an idea that just popped into my head and would not leave while I was re-watching Familiar of Zero.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pov Kaito

Morning

Louise's room

"Louise, it's time to get up." I said shaking her gently after I had gotten her outfit ready for the day, "You said we have a lot to do today."

"Five more minutes." She said still half-asleep while turning around to her other side.

' _What am I going to do with you?'_ I asked myself in my head while sighing, "Alright you asked for this." I said aloud before I pulled the blanket off of her hard enough to shift her onto her back.

"What was that for? You jerk." she asked after sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You were the one that said we have a lot to do today." I answered her before grabbing my coat and walking to the door with Karin following behind me, "I got your clothes ready for you. Call me back in when you're finished getting dressed and I'll help you with your hair."

Once outside the room I saw a girl about Louise's size with blue hair walking down the hall with a book in her left hand. _'She kind of reminds me of Blanc'_ I thought to myself before she saw me standing by the door leaning against the wall and stopped in front of me.

"You are Louise's familiar?" she asked me quietly.

' _Talks like her too'_ I added to my earlier thought before pushing off the wall slightly, "I am." I answered her, "My names Kaito."

"Tabitha." She said slightly louder than before.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Tabitha." I said giving her a smile.

"Kaito! You can come back in now." Louise called from within her room.

"Well I'll be seeing you around." I said waving at Tabitha before entering the room.

"Who were you talking to out there?" Louise asked from in front of her mirror after I closed the door.

"Tabitha. She saw me standing by the door and started talking to me." I said truthfully while walking over to her and picking up the brush that was sitting in front of the mirror, "She reminds me of someone I know back home."

"Who does she remind you of?" Louise asked me.

"My friend Blanc." I answered before I started brushing her hair, "Blanc is always quiet, but when she gets angry; either watch out or just run. Her twin little sisters always find some way to make her mad."

"She sounds like she has it rough with those two then." Louise said shivering slightly as I brushed out a small knot in her hair, "Why do they always try to make her angry?"

"They do it so Blanc spends time with them." I answered her, "They're just kids that want to play with their big sister."

After I said that I finished brushing her hair in silence, "Thank you." She said as I finished, "Let's go it's almost time for breakfast."

After breakfast

Courtyard

Pov Kaito

"There's no classes for the second years today so we can bond with our newly summoned familiars." Louise informed me as she led me to an empty table in courtyard.

"Makes sense I suppose." I responded looking around the courtyard at the many students and their various familiars after we sat down, "What do you want to know about me?"

"What are your thoughts about commoners?" She asked me while looking around for someone.

"Well considering that I myself was one at one point; I think very highly of them." I answered, "Growing up I didn't know my mother, my father passed away when I was 5, and the person who was assigned to be my caretaker and teacher took ill when I turned 12. Commoners have very hard lives in some cases."

"I guess you're right about that." She said after calling a maid over, "My next question is; how did you meet Karin?"

"That was a year before I met Noire. I found her mauled on an island just off the coast as I was exploring one day." I answered frowning at the memory, "She wanted nothing to do with me at first, but, unable to let suffer, I kept trying to help her and she eventually let me."

"Is this the familiar that you 'summoned' Louise the Zero?" A male voice interrupted our conversation.

Looking over at the voice I saw a blond haired blue eyed male wearing a slightly altered version of the academy's male uniform and holding a rose in one hand.

"Why yes I am, and I can assure you that she did in fact summon me." I answered for Louise.

"I wasn't talking to you commoner." The blond said trying his best to glare at me.

"You couldn't scare a mouse with a glare that weak." I said looking him straight in the eyes, "My little sister can give a better glare than that, and she's not even a year old."

"Kaito! Don't anger him!" Louise tried to command me.

"You should listen to your master." the blond added in, "You don't want to cause a duel do you?"

Still looking at him I said, "I accept your challenge. When and where?"

"Kaito! What are you doing?!" Louise practically yelled getting the attention of everyone present.

"What do you think is going on over there?" I overheard a couple students ask among themselves.

"Vestry court. One hour from now." He said before walking away.

"You need to apologize to him!" Louise yelled at me after the blond was out of sight.

"Quiet down and have some faith in me." I told her, "I'm doing this for you more than myself."

"What do you mean?!" She asked me angrily.

"Think about it this way; the commoner familiar of the 'zero', who's a supposed failure, defeating a noble." I said seriously while looking her in the eyes, "Your reputation here would rise if your familiar is capable of a feat like that."

"Fine I'll believe in you this one time, but you better win." She said looking away from me.

One hour later

Vestry field

"I must commend you for not running away." The blond said flipping his hair slightly, "My name is Guiche de Gramont, son of Marshal Gramont."

"Guess I should let you know who you're about to lose too. My name is Kaito Raglan, son of Rex and Chian Raglan, loving husband to Noire, and familiar to the zero." I said pulling my sword out the ground, with my right hand, from where I placed it ten minutes prior.

"You seem very confident. My runic name is Guiche the brass." The now named Guiche said swinging his rose causing a petal to fly off it and land on the ground, "This shall be your opponent. A brass golem, a valkyrie to be precise."

"You might want to summon more than one." I informed him.

"One is all I need for a commoner like you." He said before sending his spear wielding construct towards me, "Let us begin."

"Too slow." I said sidestepping its heavily telegraphed strike and swinging my sword; bisecting it at the waist, "What was that you were saying about one being all that you needed?"

"I was going to go easy on you. Don't blame me for how bad you get beaten." He said summoning six of his golems.

"Now this is more like it!" I said excitedly before, unknown to me, the runes on my left hand started glowing white with the power symbol glowing a rainbow hue. _'Why do I feel Share Energy all of a sudden?'_ I asked myself before striking and defeating the first of the six golems. "Might as well try this!" I said aloud before surrounding myself in a thin veil of rainbow colored energy, "Alright it worked!"

"Can he use magic?" the crowd asked surprised by the aura that now surrounded me.

"What did you just do?" Guiche asked astonished at the aura that surrounded me.

"Oh nothing much." I said waving my left hand, "You might want to triple your numbers. Otherwise this will be over before everyone gets a show!"

Taking my advice Guiche summoned as many golems (total of 20) as he could before sending all of them at me. Once the first one reached me it attempted to strike me but was unable to hit me before I moved out of the way. Before the golem could reorient itself I cleaved its head from its shoulders with a sudden, deadly slash.

The second one was successful in making contact with me with its spear, but was unable to pierce me. "Too weak." I said condescendingly while grabbing its spear with my left hand and planting my sword in its chest with my right. Pulling the spear from its grip I flipped it around and threw it through a third golem.

"What is he?" Was heard coming from the crowd of students watching from the sidelines.

As the fourth golem approached me I said, "Have them come at me quicker; Guiche! This won't even be a warm up for me otherwise!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Once again heeding my advice Guiche sent three of his golems at me. Slashing through the first one I didn't see the fifth one coming from the right until the last second as it tackled me, but was unable to knock me to the ground. Placing my left hand on its chest and pulsing a small amount of Share Energy into it I yelled, "Share Explosion!" Causing the construct to explode in a rainbow colored explosion sending bits of it in every direction. Before the sixth could even get close I threw my sword into its chest ending its false life. "That makes six!"

"What are you?!" Guiche yelled frightened at how easily I was decimating his golems.

"I'll tell you after this duel is over!" I yelled back excitedly as the glowing from my left hand became noticeable to those who were paying attention. _'The Share Energy is getting stronger. Maybe I can try transforming soon, but he's not worth it.'_ I thought to myself. No longer waiting for the golems to come to me; I summoned my gauntlet onto my right hand and charged them smashing the first one into the ground. "Seven!" Spinning around and backhanding the one that came up behind me hard enough to cave its helmet in I said, "Eight! Only twelve more!"

"There's no way he's just a commoner!" A female voice was heard coming from the crowd.

"What frightening strength!" A male voice was heard coming from the crowd.

"I'll end this right now!" I yelled leaping into the air above the golems, "Blazing Share Explosion!" I yelled again as my gauntlet lit up with a brilliant rainbow flame. As my fist made contact with the ground a small explosion engulfed both me and the remaining golems while kicking up a dust cloud.

"Your not human!" Guiche yelled swinging his rose wand again causing a single 15 foot tall version of his golems to appear between him and I.

"You're right I'm not human." I said from within the dust cloud before jumping out of the cloud and landing next to my sword and pulling it from the dead golem it had been thrown into earlier, "I was at one point in my life, but not anymore."

"Louise just what did you summon?" I heard someone ask Louise.

"I don't know." I heard Louise try to explain as the giant golem attempted to smash me into the ground by swinging its empty fist at me.

Swinging my sword I cut off the fist that had been swung at me before slowly walking towards Guiche and his golem and saying loud enough for everyone to hear as my sword was covered by black flames, "Take This! My Dark Assault!" After saying the name of my attack I disappeared in a burst of speed only to reappear behind the giant golem, my sword no longer coated in the black flames, as I slowly continued to walk towards Guiche and point my sword at him causing him to fall on his back in fear, "Do. You. Yield?" I asked him as his golem suddenly fell to pieces, with the same black flames that had been covering my sword spouting from some of the smaller pieces, getting him to nod frantically. "Just letting you know now. You never stood a chance." After dismissing my sword I offered Guiche a hand to help him up as a show of sportsmanship.

"What do you mean?" One of the other students, a tall very tan girl with a well-endowed figure, asked as she and the rest of the crowd slowly made their way over to Guiche and I after he yielded.

"Where I'm from I became what's known as an APL, a protector to the people of my world. I have fought countless battles to get to where I am today, and almost lost someone very dear to me in the process." I said loud enough for everyone present to hear, "Ask me questions some other time though."

Louise's room

20 minutes later

"What did you do at the end there?" Louise asked me after she closed the door.

"You mean when I turned that giant construct into scrap?" I asked her getting a nod as my answer after sitting in one of the two chairs in the room, "That was something I learned during my many battles. It's an attack that I created and call the Dark Assault."

"What about that rainbow explosion you used?" Louise continued to interrogate me as she sat down across from me.

"That was explained yesterday. I can create an explosion of sorts at will." I answered leaning back slightly, "The aura was explained yesterday as well."

"Was that everything that you're capable of?" She asked hesitantly.

"What you saw was the extent of my power as you see me now, but not everything that I can do when I'm at full power." I answered her seriously before looking at the back of my left hand only to see that the power symbol mark was still lit up, but wasn't shining, "Right now I'm probably at only around 30-40% of what my human form can do. At one hundred percent I would have decimated those golems with nothing but my gauntlet. My Sacred Drive Divinity, or SDD for short, which is my god form is far stronger than my human form."

"How do you get that form then?" she asked trying to get more out of me.

"Simple." I said while leaning forward and placing my elbows on the table between us, "Faith. The faith people have in us is what powers the CPU's and APL's of my world. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that we rely on it to live, but me being born human allows me to live without it albeit being in an extremely weakened state. It's why I asked you to put your faith in me for that duel, so I could show some of my true strength."

"How were you able to do all of that out there then!" She yelled at me as she stood up violently causing her chair to fall over.

"Calm down." I said leveling her with the same glare I had given Guiche earlier, "I could do that because of the faith that you put in me before the fight, but as the fight went on I kept getting stronger as more of the people watching started believing in me. Simple as that. Nothing more nothing less."

After I said that we heard a knock come from the door gaining our attention, and when we looked at the door we saw a letter get pushed under it. Knowing that I could only speak the same language and not read it; Louise walked over to the letter before picking it up, opened it, and read it. "The headmaster wants to speak with me alone." she said after finishing the letter.

"I'll stay here and take a nap with Karin then." I responded as I moved over to where Karin was laying down, and sat down while leaning back into her while closing my eyes, "Wake me up when you come back; if you would."

White void (dream)

"You just love to greet me with an endless expanse of white; don't you Uzume?" I asked aloud.

"You're no fun." the redhead responded as she appeared in front of me, "Your wife is extremely worried about you."

"Kind of figured she would be." I said letting out a small sigh, "Is she sleeping right now?" I asked Uzume getting a nod as my answer.

"I'll get her here to talk to you in a few minutes. In the meantime; Histoire is trying her best to figure out how to get you back here, but she said that it might take three months." Uzume informed me.

"Sounds about right." I sighed, "Good thing Croire wants to get back as well."

"Kaito! Are you alright?" Noire asked as she appeared the same way that Uzume had.

"I'll give the two of you some privacy." Uzume informed us before she vanished.

"How about a change of scenery first?" I asked my black haired twin-tailed wife, getting a nod as my answer I changed the white void that surrounded us to our room, "That's better. I'm fine by the way. More importantly how are you?"

"You mean besides worrying, having less time to spend with Uni, and not having my husband around?" she asked me.

"You're right; dumb question." I answered her as I layed down on the bed, "I'll try to get home as soon as I can, but it might take Croire a while to gather energy for the portal back."

"She's been behaving inside of your sword right?" Noire asked quickly after I mentioned Croires' name; before joining me on the bed and cuddling up next to me.

"She knows that if she misbehaves that she's never getting out." I answered while wrapping an arm around her and pulling her as close to me as I could, "I really miss you."

"I miss you too." Noire said responding to my statement, "Let's just stay like this until you wake up."

"Works for me." I told her as I relaxed into the warmth she was giving off.

 **A/N:** **Sorry about the wait on this one; truly I am!**


End file.
